percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Theseus Castora
Theseus Perseus Castora, Theo for short, is the son of Hazel Castora and Hephaestus. History Early history: He was born to Hazel Castora in 1995 who, being an unclaimed legacy took him to camp half blood where he was taken in by his cabin. He was always treated differently by his cabin, if it was because he had the the gift of fire (Pryokinesis and pryogenesis) or just because he just didn't like the comany of others, it is unknown. He became with friends with a few people. When he was six his mother died by the hands of Menoetius. In 2002 there was a fire, which Theo was blamed for. During the fire everyone turned on him - even his friends - everyone except one person. That person help him escape camp and find asylum in New York. The flame series: Ignition: In 2009 the titian war ocured, his part in it was helping Ophion and the other good titians rebell. Appearance Every age: He has hazel brown eyes which can change colour to a: dull grey, bright green or dark brown. He also has light brown hair and slightly tanned skin. He has a fast metabolism. Seven years old He is 4'11', and has a skinny build. He has a scar on his right leg. Fourteen Years old He is 6'1' and has a skinny build. He has a scar on his left and right leg. Sixteen years old He is 6'4' and has a skinny build. He has a scar on his left and right leg. Nineteen one years old He is 6'8' and has a muscular build. He has a scar on his left and right leg. Personality: Every age: He holds grudges but also will help a friend in need. He will always repay depts. Under seven years old He is very frendly, but he is shy. Seven years old He is hardened by the fire and the battle that came of it. Fourteen Years old He is lonely, loves fighting and hates both the gods and titans. Sixteen years old He is lonely, loves fighting and hates both the gods and titans. Nineteen one years old He is tired of fighting and just wants to be reunited with his old friend, but Zeus isn't that kind. Moods: *When he is angry he goes really, really calm, like the calm before a storm and then all hell breaks loose, *When he is PO he gets angry and stressed out, *When he is sad he goes really, really quiet, *When he is happy he goes really smiley, *When he is bored his eyes dart around the place he is, *When he is embarrassed he mumbles and looks the the floor or laughs, *When he is concentrating he focuses on one thing and doesn't take his eyes off of it. Intrests: *His favourite food is pancakes; *He loves inventing; *He loves reading; Abilities: *Pryokinesis; *Pryogenesis; *He has a knack for inventing things; *Technokinesis Weapons: He usually weilds a steel short sword and a hard wood crossbow. Strengths: *He's great at taking his time with mental tasks; *Running, *Sword fighting; *Spear fighting; *Crossbow fighting; *Thinking, *Speed, *Agility, Weaknesses: *He is rubish at doing mental things quickly; *Hand to hand combat; *Distanced fighting (Except for crossbows); *He isn't muscly; *He is weakened in darkness and cold; Relationships Hazel Castora - He loved his mother and stayed with her untill she died when he was six years old. Hephaestus - He dislikes his father for not helping his mother when she prayed for him. Menoetius - Menoetius killed his mother so he will get revenge. Ophion - He thinks of Ophion as a father. Zeus - He hates the king of the gods for repeatively trying to kill him because he helped Ophion. Fears He has arachnophobia (Which is strange since he is a son of Hephaestus not Athena), he is scared of the dark too. Fatal Flaws He has many fatal flaws, including: that he would do anything to save someone, even a complete stanger, he needs someone to cling onto, someone to love and he cannot make choices. He also holds grudges. Stories Independent stories: The flame series: Ignition Inferno Embers Collaboration stories: None yet. Trivia *Theseus is Jack Firesword's second favourite greek hero *He is one of Jack Fireswords self insertions Category:Jack Firesword Category:Self-Insertion Category:Original Character Category:Children of Hephaestus Category:OC's Category:Character Category:Character Page Category:Males Category:Ignition Category:Flame Category:Embers Category:Inferno